The human wrist is a complex joint interface that bridges the proximal bones of the hands with the bones of the forearm known as the radius and ulna bones. The wrist includes a variety of carpal bones and multiple joints that intercommunicate in a common synovial cavity. These articulations work together to allow for a wide range of motions in the wrist joint. Most of the wrist motion occurs in the radiocarpal joint (RCJ) and the distal radioulnar joint (DRUJ).
The motion of the radiocarpal joint occurs between the radius and the first proximal row of carpal bones, which act together through the articular disc, and between the proximal and distal row of carpal bones. There is more a limited motion between the distal carpal bones and metacarpal bones in the hand. The DRUJ is a pivot joint located between the radius and ulna for supination and pronation movements of the hand.
Different wrist pathologies may occur in the wrist bones or joints resulting from conditions such as osteoarthritis, or from traumas, such as bone fractures, for example. A patient, or subject, with these wrist pathologies may experience severe pain during wrist movements ranging to severe disabilities due to limitations in wrist movements.